la destruccion de la tierra
by Manser the Echidna
Summary: un monton de monstruos intentaran destruir la tierra
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

"Nacen los monstruos"

Hace muchos años nacieron monstruos y los guerreros trataron de detenerlos y lo lograron, pero la guerra ha resusitado y Sonic y sus amigos van a terminar la guerra.

Capítulo 1

"Empieza la guerra"

Un dia normal Sonic y Shadow peleaban por una galleta, Kuckles se bronceaba y Tails jugaba—Sonic dame la galleta----dijo Shadow----¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!—dijo Sonic

Knuckles llamó a la policia y se llevaron a Shadow ---No se lleven al negro, odio al azul—dijo Knuckles –te odio Sonic—dijo Knuckles –-¿Qué?—dijo Sonic mientras se comía la galleta--Que desperdicio de tiempo…—dijo Tails ---Cállate Tails…

Sonic vio una abeja y él no sabia que Shadow había salido de la cárcel y de repente aparece Shadow y le dio un golpe pero la abeja y sus jugos vitales quedaron en su cara y dijo --¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaa!-dijo Sonic y Knuckles fue y le dijo----Eres un estúpido Sonic---

¿Ah, si?—dijo sonic-----¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiii! Por el amor de dios si -------dijo Knuckles y de repente aparesio un monstruo gordo -----Trae papas Lays----dijo Sonic al monstruo comió a Sonic y Knuckles dijo -----Bien mastícalo----¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaa!—dijo Sonic -----Eres un imbécil---dijo Knuckles, y Tails lloraba y le pegó al monstruo y el monstruo se puso a llorar y Tails se rio y el monstruo lo babeo ---Deeeeee—dijo Tails. Sonic y Shadow se estaban matando a golpes y Knucles comiendo las papas Lays del monstruo. El monstruo se fue y las papas tomaron forma de—un abuelo—dijo Tails y el abuelo empeso a cantar –yo te matare yo te matare---Sonic dijo—tu me mataras—y el abuelo dijo—es verdad—y Tails fue secuestrado por George Washington y no lo volvieron a ver y al abuelo le dio un ataque y se disolvio mientras Sonic dijo--- me comi 10000000000000 pastelillos de crema aburrida digo batida— y le dijo Knuckles –porque extrañas a Tails --- ---no—dijo Sonic poque tenia hambre y de repente aparecio un monstruo y llamo a Shadow y empesaron a correr

**Follow me - Set me free - Trust me  
And we will escape from the city  
I'll make it though (Follow me)  
Follow me - Set me free - Trust me  
And we will escape from the city  
I'll make it though, prove it to you  
Follow me**

Y aparecio el camion de la gun y Shadow dijo—ustedes no, el si-y el monstruo dijo--ñakañakañaka—y Shadow dijo---no se asusten chicos –y tomo mucho aire y grito—aaaaayyyyyuuuuudddddaaaaaaaaaa---.

**What goes up must come down  
Yet my feet don't touch the ground  
See the world spinnin' upside down  
A mighty crash without a sound  
I can feel your every rage  
Step aside, I'll turn the page  
Breakin' through your crazy maze  
Like a laser beam, my eye's on you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic vs. Shadow

En el capítulo anterior…

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuudddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cuando Shadow estaba corriendo, se subió al monstruo y dijo:

—Sonic, te engañé, en realidad soy de Eggman, es decir de los malos.

Sonic le dijo: --¿Qué?

Que soy malo —dijo Shadow--- y ahora destruiré el mundo con todos los monstruos¿Sonic que estás haciendo?

—Estoy pidiendo una pizza—dijo Sonic.

— No eres más estúpido porque es el máximo lo que tienes, porque no te cabe en el cerebro—dijo Shadow y escapó por la puerta trasera, ---no hay puerta trasera—dijo Shadow y Sonic dijo: –¿quién va a pagar los impuestos?

—Pues, tu—dijo Shadow

Shadow se fue y Sonic se fue a bañar y dijo—¡me cortaron el suministro de agua!—

mientras Knuckles estaba clabado en la arena y dijo—me dejo plantado Rouge—y Rouge estaba en un casino en un monton de km.y Knuckles dijo— nanananana, clabado en la arena, nanananana, ya me dejaron solo, nanananana, y ahora quien me desentierra, nanananana, clabado en la arena...--- Y Sonic se fue a vengarse y empeso a pelear con Shadow

* * *

**I'm shivering with cold  
I struggle against despair**

* * *

Sonic lo vencio y se fue a destruir a Eggman

* * *

Knuckles estaba caminando y vio a Metal Sonic…Y Knuckles lo sigio Metal se fue y los monstrouos tomaron a Knux, y Knux destrullo a los montruos y Shadow se volvio bueno y Eggman dijo te destruire la proxsima vez

* * *

y Tails vencio a George Washington en un juego de poker y todos se pusieron felises y Metal Sonic dijo—la pelea recien empiesa...--. 


	3. Chapter 3

MetalSonic destruye la tierra

Sonic estaba tratando de destruir a Metal Sonic pero se escapo y destruyo la tierra Sonic y todos se fueron a Angel island y Sonic dijo—no lo aguanto mas tenemos que matar a Metal Sonic---y Tails dijo—pero nos destruiria----si—dijo Knuckles --y—dise Sonic solo en Angel Island habia una emboscada y Knuckles dijo—nos bombardean con albondigas---que vamos a hacer tienen mucha salsa—dijo Sonic pero vieron a Metal Sonic ---yo lo atrapo –dijo Sonic

**Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiousity tried to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now**

Metal Sonic dijo—adios—y sin esperar un segundo mas con su muerte reparo la tierra pero no se preguntan que paso con la emboscada ---ayuda—pidio Knuckles y Sonic dijo—salve ala tierra entonces ahora ustedes se salvan ---y todos dijeron---si que lo aga todo Knuckles si vamos a tomar algo –no e muerto jajaja—

Watch me rule the night away  
Watch me save the day  
Feel my storm is getting close  
Heading your way

Sonic Heroes  
Sonic Heroes  
Bind you, confine you, defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes  
Sonic Heroes  
Setting the stage for a heroes' parade

--hablando de sonic heroes quiero conocer al director si que se muera el productor—dijo Knuckles y no tardo en matar al productor y el dibujante –oye el dibujante que tenia que ver—dijo Sonic –mocos—dijo Knuckles todo estava limpio y brillante y desde muy lejos se escucho—malditos vendedores italianos—dijo Shadow y tiempo despues todo se volvio lava y Shadow era el gobernante supremo y uso a Sonic para comprar el pan asta que murio con pan y agonia…


	4. Chapter 4

**Pelea Final**

_By Manser_

-Estúpido pan—dijo Sonic pero de repente apareció el abuelo y dijo—me mandaron al psiquiátrico y al medico—y apareció Metal Sonic y dijo—te matare-pero primero comamos pan con leche-y Metal Sonic peleo contra Sonic

**Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity tried to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now...**

Sonic cayo destruido y lastimado -ja no eres competencia para mi—dijo Metal Sonic y escapo de allí y no volvió nunca y Sonic dijo—todos me la van a pagar—y Knuckles, Tails, Shadow y un jugador de football americano dijeron—así quien te la va a pagar—y Tails dijo—tengo 3,50$--entonces apareció una tormenta

Thunder, rain, and lightning,  
Danger water risin'

En la tormenta apareció una sombra y mucha sangre—quien quiere la ketchup—dijo Sonic—me diste un susto—dijo Shadow –y tú me diste una flatulencia así que estamos en la misma---dijo Sonic y la tormenta y vino un caluroso día de invierno y no paraba de nevar cuando todos se bronceaban y Sonic se la agarro con Shadow

Live and learn  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way

Y los dos no dieron más y apareció Metal Sonic y pelearon por años y meses y no paraban asta que Sonic venció…


End file.
